


Sweet Night

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chef! Killua, Construction Worker! Gon, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon goes to a restaurant and gets hit on by the chef there via the waitress. Very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Can’t you just imagine Gon in a white tank top with yellow/green pants while he’s covered in dirt as he works? He’d wipe the sweat off with his forearm and just...there are no words. Killua would oogle at him from afar.

**-x-x-**

 

“Here’s your meal and your glass of water—,” a waiter placed a plate full of today’s catch of the day in front of a spiky haired  young man that appeared to be in his early 20s.

“Ah thank you uh…” The customer squinted at the waiter’s name tag and smiled, “Thank you Leorio!”

“…You’re welcome,” Leorio blinked a few times, it was odd for a customer to read his name badge. “And what is your name, if I may ask?”

“It’s Gon!” Gon replied, smiling brightly and then shook his hand. “You don’t need to be formal! I visit here at least once a week.”

“Oh, really?” Leorio held the empty tray on his side so he’d be more comfortable when chatting. “I’ve never seen you here before!”

“Yeah I usually come here early in the morning before most people come in. I don’t think it’s the same time as your shift.”

Leorio nodded, “I normally work evenings waiting tables or serving drinks at the bar.”

Gon nodded, “It’s my first time here at night! It’s really different,” he laughed but then noticed someone eyeing Leorio behind him. “Ah Leorio I think you have to go before Kurapika gets angry at you.”

Leorio instantly flinched at the mention of his manager’s name and fled the scene.

A couple of minutes later while Gon was eating, he grabbed his napkin to wipe his lips and noticed a name and number neatly written on it. “ _Whose number is this…?_ ” He wondered to himself. When Leorio finally passed by, he waved him down with the number in his hand.

“Hm, what’s wrong Gon?” Leorio adjusted his glasses then noticed the napkin in his hand. “Ah that’s from the Chef!”

“The…Chef?” Gon tilted his head.

“Yeah Killua, the Chef.” Leorio leaned in, smirking now. “Killua said that you’re really cute. Apparently he noticed you a while ago since he works mornings and evenings, though nights are when he shines because he claims to be the best at sweets.” He used air quotes at the “shines” part while rolling his eyes.

“Leorio-san…”

The two turned around to see a long black haired waitress that looked younger than Gon. She had her hair up in a long braided ponytail to keep it out of food, each band that held her hair together had a ball on it. Each ball had different expressions on them. Honestly she was definitely very pretty, one of the prettiest people Gon ever saw.

“Ah Alluka-chan!” Leorio smiled bashfully and scratched his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Alluka pouted at him, holding a pitcher of ice water in her hand. “That’s not how you’re supposed to tell Gon-san about how great my Onii-chan is!” She huffed and set the pitcher on the table so that she could push Leorio away. “Go so I can do it right.” Once Leorio wordlessly walked away, defeated, Alluka smoothly slipped into the booth and sat across from Gon. “So,” she smiled and crossed her arms since talking about her brother is serious business.

“So?” Gon sipped his water, hoping to calm down his racing heart.

“Maybe you should give my Onii-chan your number Gon-san,” she smiled from ear to ear.

“Gon,” he replied.

“Hm? Ah,” she smiled even more and began to tilt her head side to side. “Maybe you should give my Onii-chan your number Gon!” She repeated. The two looked at each other for a couple of seconds before giggling.

Gon grinned. “If you like him that much then I probably will too.”

“Mhm! I love Onii-chan,” she handed him a pen from her front pocket and then called Leorio back to give Killua his number. “Now,” Alluka smiled innocently. “What do you like to do in your free time Gon?”

That started their conversation off well, Gon talked about how he’s a construction worker because his hometown had connections to a construction company’s boss. Although he just started out, he wants to improve and become well off so that he can build houses for people in countries that struggle.

The entire time, Alluka nodded and smiled. She knew her brother had great tastes because Gon is a real catch. Soon Leorio returned with good news.

“What is it Leorio-san?” Alluka asked when Leorio was grinning from ear to ear, bearing good news for sure.

“Gon, you don’t need to order dessert,” he smiled and took Gon’s empty plate while Alluka refilled his glass.

“Why is that?” Gon blinked and mumbled a thank you to both of them.

“Desert is already taken care of~!” He winked and walked off with some pep in his step.

Gon turned to Alluka, a question on his tongue but she just shrugged in response. They waited a couple of minutes after closing time for Leorio to come out and Kurapika followed. Leorio held a tray of assorted deserts, and so did the other. It was as if the entire dessert menu was being served to him.

“What’s all of this, Kurapika?” Gon asked, eyes wide and his mouth drooling.

“Well,” the blond straightened his tie. “Killua prepared a tasting plate of every dessert for you tonight.”

“He…He didn’t have to do all this—,” he shook his head but the smile never once left his face. No one ever did something so nice for him before. Before he could look up at them, he noticed that Kurapika had disappeared. A few seconds later, a grumbling white haired male was trying his best to escape back into the kitchen like a scared cat but Kurapika’s strong hands were pushing him towards his booth.

Finally the male realized that he couldn’t escape so he took his white puffy hat off and squeezed it between his claws, “U-Uh hi.” He swallowed to make sure not to stutter again. “I made these for y-you. Uh I’m Killua…” Killua looked off to the side, feeling the other’s gaze on his fade made him a little embarrassed. He wasn’t used to being seeing in his Chef uniform since he used to always wear dark clothing in high school—now forced to wear only white every single day during work.

Gon stared at him, unblinking. The pure white fluffy hair matched with slightly flushed cheeks and a white uniform. It would be an understatement to say that Killua looked pure in his work clothes, while he’d be in a tank top and covered in dirt all day.

“Is…it good?” Killua asked, side glancing Gon.

It took Gon a few seconds to reply since he was literally entranced by his presence. He thought that Alluka was pretty…but Killua is absolutely stunning. His eyes shine like brilliant sapphires and they’re framed by white locks. He resembled a delicious marshmallow of all things. Finally, Gon took a bite of a small slice of blueberry cheesecake and it was the most delicious cheesecake he ever had. “It’s amazing,” he beamed at Killua.

Killua tried to bite back a grin but he couldn’t. The others had already left, giggling by the bar as they watched the two of them chat over the desserts. Once they had talked enough, they even began to offer food to each other when it was out of reach. Blushing whenever their hands lightly brushed against each other, smiling like a couple of lovebirds, and even chatting about their ambitions in life.

All in all it was a pretty great night for both of them. They couldn’t wait to make some amazing desserts together as they continue to explore their relationship together one sweet night at a time.

**-x-x-**


End file.
